


A Kiss on The Moon

by Rhapsodicboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Doggy Style, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Top Keith (Voltron), im gay, male writer, pastel lance, punk keith, slight BDSM, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsodicboy/pseuds/Rhapsodicboy
Summary: Punk!Keith and Pastel! Lance. Keith is terrible at showing his emotions and affection for other people. When something happens Keith suddenly realizes he really likes Lance. "Emotions are gross and I want to share every emotion with you."





	1. Rollerskating

 

Listen, if I didn’t get so terrified to speak my emotions, I would have been already with lots of people. I’m just too afraid to show my emotions, which gets me hurt. Honestly, I can live with it, I don’t mind, but I can’t tell you how many times someone has called me an asshole for not wanting to talk about my problems. I just like getting lost in my own emotions. Lost in my own head, and music, I hear my phone buzz. I started reaching for my phone, it's too far away I can’t make it, wait- fuck yeah, I finally got it. It’s a text message from Hunk, a friend I met in late high school. 

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _yo_ _dude_ _, come out to the movies with me or something._  

 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _hmmm I don’t know, convince me_  

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _ugh fine. I’ll buy you ice cream :/_  

 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Alright I’m convinced but_ _let's_ _go roller skating_   

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _are you for real??? I always feel like puking when we go roller skating >:^(._  

 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _haha that’s your fault ;P_  

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _You_   _suuuuuck_  

 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _and you swallow_ _;)_  

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _You got me there_  

 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _so when do you want to meet up?_  

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _Maybe in like two hours? Will that give you enough time?_   

 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _hmmmmm I should think so?_   

 

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _Sweet okay! Meet cha there yo_  

 

I started to play with my lip piercings, contemplating whether on going or not. I honestly haven’t moved from my bed, so it’ll be nice to go out… …or you know stay in. Nah, I’ll go out- but Netflix calls me. Nope, I told Hunk I would go out, so I’m going out that’s final. Okay, Keith, just stand up, now head to the bathroom. I am such a good motivator. My breath smells so bad what the fuck? Fuck, quickly brush my teeth. There y’ah go Keithy- Did I just call myself Keithy… Noted to never call myself Keithy ever again.  

 

I exit the bathroom to browse through my clothes. Black, black, black, a little bit of gray, and more black. Fuck I don’t have a lot of color choices. I decided on some black skinny jeans with holes in them. I threw on some random band tee and a jean jacket with multiple patches on. Do I even look cool? What’s my status? Why do I even care if I look cool?? I decided to check my phone, still, an hour and a half left. Fuck might as well do my hair as well, bed head to the extreme honestly. I bust out my hair straightener and my best hair brush. I just have to be careful not to spend a lot of time on my hair.  

 

And I’m gonna be late, I quickly check my phone. Fuck, I literally have two minutes to meet them there and it takes 15 minutes to get there. Fucking running to the place now. I put on some inspirational music, or more like 90’s punk rock songs, because who doesn’t like that. Fuck 6 minutes to go, I’m officially late but I’m sure hunk can forgive me for being just a few minutes late. “Hey, Keith!” I see Hunk waving at me, he’s also standing next to this other guy. I finally caught up to them. “Keith, did you get my message? It said I’m bringing my friend, Lance.”  

 

I look at the both of them. Hunk then Lance. Hunk was wearing his usual hoodie, loose pants, and a bandana on his head. Lance was wearing a pastel mint shirt that said, ’IDK’ In big bold letters, with some bright pastel pink pants, with a black jacket wrapping around his waist. He stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of us, who basically looked like a punk group, and he was our groupie or something. I look at Lance and say, “So do you always look like you came out of a cotton candy machine or” Lance looked a little confused at my statement.  

 

“Well, if you’re implying that I always look sweet enough to eat then yes I do.” He gives me a wink. Oh no is he going to be that person that flirts with everyone? God, I hate those people. I rolled my eyes while Hunk gave an awkward chuckle.  

 

“So, should we head out roller skating now or like?” Hunk says while signaling to start walking towards the skating rink. We both nod and start walking in that direction. “Keith, I’ve known Lance since middle school, we go way back. I’m surprised you guys haven’t met or hung out before.” I shrugged my shoulders, I only just met the kid today, it’s weird that Hunk only just introduced us.  

 

“Well, I have met Keith back in high school, he was in two of my classes. I was that kid that sat in the back and pissed off our teachers all the time.” Wait was he that kid that always wore shirts with weird slogans and would make jokes  _every_ five seconds. That guy,  _Lance_? He has to be joking.   

 

“No, you have to be pulling my fucking leg. Damn you made a transformation.” I look him up and down. How the fuck did he turn in to this shy mess? This boy had a huge glow up and I’m not complaining. Lance nodded his head to my remark. Honestly, I felt like my jaw dropped.  

 

“Come on you two weirdos, let's go before I change my mind in wanting to do this” Hunk had a slight awkwardness in his voice but that was usual, most of the time.  

 

We honestly looked sketchy, I mean just Hunk and I, Lance still looked like he was kidnapped by us. We got our roller skates and found a nice table to put our skates on. “So…” Lance turned to me and smirked. “Do you always look like you belong in Hot Topic?” Yikes, he’s got me there. I coughed, not really knowing what to say. Hunk laughed at his joke. "Lance one, Keith zero" Lance gave a quick wink, to his remark but I scoffed, just thinking that he's stupid to think he can one up me. 

  

We finally laced up our skates and headed on to the roller rink. Hunk was holding on to the railing, trying not to fall. Does he know he can’t hold on to it forever? I, however, look okay, I’m not the best but I’m doing it. All of the sudden I see Lance quickly pass me, while he stuck out his tongue. I see how it is. I start skating faster. We’re both neck to neck. Both of us don’t really know how we’re gonna win but, one of us will, and it’s not going to be Lance. Suddenly, he crashes into the fucking wall, Jesus fucking Christ. I skate over to him to see if he’s okay. I lend my hand out to help him up. “You alright buddy?” He looks up at me, trying to hide that he’s not about to cry and holy fuck is this boy pretty. Wait what the fuck?  


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, there's ice cream and Keith feels angsty and emo. Once Keith gets home, he feels like a puddle. (by the way - means a time jump)

Lance grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him. His hands felt, warm. They felt nice, even if I came crashing down onto the hard floor. I look over at him, "Hey what was that for?" Lance laughed and got up to help me. His hand still felt so charming. I wanted to feel more. Wait, what the fuck snap out of it. Jesus Keith, you’ve only just met the guy. Why the fuck is my heart pounding?  Pull yourself together.  He's just a boy, don't waste your time on meaningless feelings.

As I stood up, Hunk came over, as fast as he could, still holding on to the railings. “You two okay? I just saw you both fall, just wondering if any of you are hurt.” We both nod to show we’re okay and Hunk sighs. “Come on you two, let's continue and then once we're done, it'll be ice cream yo." Hunk finger guns at both of us. My mind is just full of thinking about ice cream, and Lance, mostly ice cream. 

-

It's been like an hour, and honestly, we're all glad we all came together. We go to sit down, being tired, and just need a break. I see Hunk on his phone. I peer over and see who he's texting. "Hey, who you messaging?" He gets startled for a minute, thinking some ghost appeared. 

"Oh, I'm just messaging some people if they want to join us for ice cream." We both look at him, still confused. “Lance I’m inviting Pidge.” Lance, ‘ooh-d’ that he knew who Pidge was. 

I looked at both of them. “Who’s Pidge?” 

“Oh, Pidge is a person, who’s pretty advanced for their age. We all met in middle school, but since you only showed up to late high school, you don’t know most of the people we hung out with in middle school.” Seriously why is Hunk only now showing me his friends I shake my head and start tsk-ing. 

 "Come on, my stomach is calling for some mint chocolate!" Lance sounded pretty impatient. We quickly took off our skates and turned them to the desk. Lance grabbed both of our hands and ran out of there, determined to find the nearest ice cream place. He suddenly let's go and pulls his phone out. "Hunk tell Pidge to meet us at this place." And point to the map on his phone. Hunk Salutes him and gets back to texting Pidge.  The fuck was going on anymore. I start to pull out my phone and start playing some games while we start walking there. "So... Keith?" I look over at Lance, who deeply stares at me. "Got any other piercings than the lip and eyebrow one?" I sighed, when people asked this, they usually judge me, but I do it anyway. I pull my hair back and reveal gauges and industrial piercing. I then stick my tongue out and show my tongue piercing. 

 "You happy now?"

"Dude, fuck yeah!" He gets closer to my face to check out my other piercings. Keith, don't you dare start blushing. He's only just holding your face and looking at your lips. "I'm so afraid of needles, don't think I could get a piercing." He smiles at me, so softly.  

All of the sudden I hear somebody calling out to us. "Hey guys, took you long enough! Come on!" I see a short person waving their arms about. I'm going to guess that's Pidge. "Honestly if you had come any later I would've just ordered it by now." Lance sticks his tongue out. I see Hunk whisper to Pidge about something and they immediately go, 'oooh.' Pidge immediately looks at me. "So, this is Keith." They hold out their hand, I'm going to assume they want to shake hands. "My name is Pidge, I've heard a lot about you." I looked at them, not really knowing how they had known me or heard of me. I shake their head and nod in agreement, or just not really knowing what to say to their statement. 

Lance sighed, in boredom. "Can we hurry up already! Come on we're not even inside." Everyone laughed at him. 

"Can you just stop being impatient for a second, Lance." He looked at me and gasped. 

"How dare you accuse  _me_ , of being impatient." I scoffed at his remark. Hunk and Pidge pushed us into the store. Okay, everything looks way too good. Is it possible to get every single flavor? "What flavor are you going to get Keith, I'm thinking mint chocolate chip because you know." He points to his outfit. "It really is the most aesthetically pleasing ice cream flavor." 

I shrugged my shoulder, trying to be cool. Why am I trying to be cool, seriously why do I have an obsession with being cool?  "I might pick cookie dough, it's just a classic ice cream flavor that’s deeply appreciated." 

"You guys have to admit, Rocky Road, is indeed the best flavor of ice cream though." Hunk smiles at us so gleefully. Hunk had honestly the best smile, so underappreciated, so pure.

"Are you guys kidding me? Pistachio is just one those flavors that make you feel so happy inside. Really suitable for all of your taste buds." Pidge said, sticking their tongue out at all of us.

"I didn't know this was a competition, but I'm not afraid to lose," I said, too confident. All though I saw the guy working there, looking kind of tired of our bull shit, and just wishing we ordered and got out already. "On second thought, let's just order already, why does it even matter anyway." Everyone shrugs and orders their ice creams. Hunk paid for all of us, but the rest of us pitched in for a five-dollar tip. It only felt like the right thing to do.

We quickly got out, so we didn't disturb the guy anymore. We all walked in a random direction, not really knowing where we'd end up going. Everything is about to close so we can't go to any stores. So just walking around the town felt nice. We kept walking till we reached a local park. Were we even allowed to be here late at night, but who cares. We all sit down at one of the benches and start conversing about cool teen stuff. By cool teen stuff, I meant nerdy stuff that nobody actually cool would talk about. All of the sudden it goes silent and Lance quickly says, "Do any of you believe in aliens?" But he does look at me the whole time he says it. He's nonstop trying to talk to me all night, it's kind of weird. Not weird in a bad way, just weird. I think it's just because I'm socially awkward so I don't like conversations with other people but you know whatever. 

"Honestly, I can't say I do or don't. What I mean is that there's not enough evidence to prove they exist, but the universe is fucking huge. There are also, many different galaxies. Also, if there are aliens, wouldn't that make us space aliens as well. Come to think about it, aren't we also astronauts as well because we're in space?" Everyone looks at me confused. "What? I like to think about this stuff a lot." 

-

We're all soon getting tired and walk back into town. "Well, I should probably start heading back home. Mat must be worried sick about me." Pidge says, rubbing the back of their head. "It was nice meeting you, Keith." I nod my head in response.

Hunk yawns while saying, "Yeah same, I really need my beauty sleep." 

"Okay well, goodbye you two." I smile at both of them as they walk away and say goodbye. "So, it's just the two of us. Which way is your house?" Lance points in the direction that I walk in; he starts walking with me. "You just live near me, if you want I'll walk you back to your house? My apartment is this way." Lance shrugs and nods his head. Why do I feel like blushing? My head feels like it's spinning and my stomach feels tight. Both of us don't talk for a while, not really knowing what we should talk about. Suddenly our hands bump into each other.

"Oh, shit I'm so sorry."

"No, don't even sweat it, doesn't matter to me that much." I give a quick smile, but I quickly cross my arms, just in case we bump into each other again. 

"Well, this is my stop. It was nice of you to walk me home, even if we live close together."

"It's only common decency, it was no trouble at all, really." 

He smiles at me as he walks up the steps of his house. "Bye Keithy." Did he just fucking call me Keithy? Holy fucking shit, he has to be joking. 

"It's whatever, see you la-" He quickly cuts me off and runs down his steps. 

"Oh hey, what's your number by the way. Just in case you want to hang out again." He hands me his phone and I punch in my phone number. "Thanks, and seriously goodbye again." I watch his go into his house and then go on my way walking to my apartment. 

I finally reach my apartment, and quickly go inside and lock the door. I melt into the floor and put my hand up to my chest and feel my heart beat faster. The fuck was going on with me. Get a grip, Keith. I then hear a buzz coming from my pocket. 


	3. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance might go somewhere together, alone. Keith is still trying to ignore feelings, sort of

Now there are two buzzes. I reach for my phone in my pocket. One text from Lance, the second from hunk.  

[ **Unknown** ]:  _Hey it's Lance x It was really nice to meet you, would love to do it again sometime._  

As I read the message, my already beating heart, felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Can my brain come out and fucking slap me across the face, and then slap my heart? I clicked out of the message to see what Hunk has texted me, maybe trying to block my feelings.  

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _So what did you and Lance do while Pidge and I went home ;^)_   

I sighed and quickly sent a reply, apparently, I couldn't get him out of my head.  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Okay, first of all, we did nothing. I just walked him back to his house, he lived in the direction that I did. Second, what's the wink for?_  

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _Well you two were pretty flirty to each other._  

[ **Outgoing** ] _I think you're reading the situation wrong Hunk._  

[ **Funky Hunk** ]  _dude come on, I know you. You don't look that way at people. I haven't seen you so talkative in a group. We're bros, you can talk to me about this._  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Dude I'm fine he's just a guy. Don't even worry about it._  

Hunk didn't reply back to that, but I know what he's thinking about. He knows I'm lying but he was to pester me any further. I would just get angry. God, I hate my emotions. Why can't I just act like a normal human and not refuse to speak about how I feel. I exited out of the conversation with Hunk and went back to the one with Lance. 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Oh hey yeah, it's Keith. I mean I don't really mind, it's whatever._   

I saved his number and slowly typed his name in. 'Lance <3' Was it weird to put the heart there. I deleted it and saved his contact information. 

[ **Lance** ]  _wow you type exactly how you are in real life, still trying to maintain your cool status, I see. You should meet me at this bar Saturday._   

I hated going to clubs or bars. They always were too crowded and too noisy. Everyone is too sweaty and gross. I feel gross thinking about it. My ideal setting is a nice quiet coffee shop, which is basically a watered-down version of a bar.  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Maybe, I'll have to see if I'm fre_ e. 

I sighed, I can't seriously be thinking about going to a fucking bar with this guy. He is really cute th- What the fuck Keith. It doesn't even matter if I went to the bar with this guy or Hunk. We're just going to a bar, to get drunk. Fuck. I can't go, I can't get drunk. I'm such a soft-y when I get drunk. I shuddered at the thought of me being drunk around Lance. I just won't drink. If I bring my car, I can be the designated driver. Smart thinking, Keith. Wait, when the fuck is Saturday. I checked the calendar on my phone. Saturday is literally in 4 days what the fuck. Damn, he's eager to hang out again.  

I go and text my buddy Shiro, he's basically my older brother. He's protected me through so much, he always knows what to tell me.  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Hey, long time no talk. I need help._  

[ **Old man** ] _What's troubling you, squirt._  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _When are you going stop calling me that, I'm not 13 anymore._  

[ **Old man** ]  _when you stop seeing me as an older brother, which is never._  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Fair enough, listen Shiro. You're the only person I can talk to about this kind of stuff and I hate admitting it._  

[ **Old man** ]  _did you meet a girl or a guy you like?_  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _How the fuck did you guess that so quickly? Anyways, yes, I did. I met him tonight, well apparently, I knew him from high school but he was that really weird guy that kind of rude to teachers. Well now he's all soft and shy, and like I don't know what's going on in my head._  

[ **Old man** ]  _Brotherly instincts.  That's great news, Keith! I'm glad you're coming to terms that you're not a heartless guy that you paint yourself out to be_  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _shut the fuck up. Anyways, he wants to go to the bar with me Saturday_  

[ **Old man** ]  _obviously you said yes._  

[ **Outgoing** ] _well not exactly, I told him maybe._  

[ **Old man** ] _go out drinking with him! You’re such a mess when you're drunk. Had to carry you out while you sang show tunes that nobody could understand_  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _please don’t remind me…_  

[ **Old man** ]  _and there was that time that you stumbled_ _away from me and I found you lying in the middle of a park with your_ _underpants down, yelling about h_ _ow fucked up the world is_  

[ **Outgoing** ] Y _ou’re making me not want to go now. What if I act that way in front of him?_  

[ **Old** **man** ] Y _ou should really_ _consider going out with him, he_ _seems like a good guy!_  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _fine I’ll consider it, but don’t expect me to go._  

I got up from my floor and slowly walked towards the bedroom. I plugged my phone in and started falling down the rabbit hole of sleep.  

-  

It’s Friday, the day before Saturday and I still haven’t given a defiant answer. I’ve been trying to avoid Lances text messages. It’s annoying to be in class all the time and just hear your music become quieter because somebody is texting you. I want to go with him. I’m so afraid of what I’ll do. I start doodling in my notebook. Lance. Lance. Lance. All my doodles involved hearts or Lances name. I crumbled up the page and stuffed in my bag. I tried to put on break up songs but none of them worked.  

I quickly check my phone and see all the messages Lance texted me. I decided to finally give him an answer. 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _Hey I've decided that I want to go._  

[ **Lance** ]  _Oh my god_ _really_   

[ **Lance** ] _I knew you'd come around to it!_  

[ **Outgoing** ]  _don't make me regret this_  

[ **Lance** ]  _I_ _promise I will not let you down!_  

I put down my phone, and went back to half-assed studying, literally feeling myself fall asleep in class. Come on Keith, only one more class.  

- 

Fuck. It's fucking Saturday. I'm not ready for this. What the fuck do I wear? Will it be cold? Will I be too hot for a jacket? Should I give off an 'don't even think about looking at me vibe? I find some random black skinnies on the floor, found a random tank top, and a loose hoodie. I sprayed myself with cologne. Damn, I smell good. Keith this isn't a date, calm the fuck down. I grabbed my phone and texted Lance. 

[ **Outgoing** ]  _hey I'm heading_ _out_ _now, send me the address._   

I received the address, grabbed the keys to my apartment and car and went on my way. Shit fucking lock up. There we go, and now we go.  

As I pull up to the place I don't see Lance quite yet. I decide to listen to my music in my car. Might as well. Wait what if he doesn't even show up. Fuck Keith, you're so fucking stupid. I start blasting  _Green Day_ and I start to wait. I wait and wait but I don't see him. I must have gone through 5-8 songs, and I finally see him running up to the bar, okay 5-8 songs aren't that bad. I turned off the car and put the keys in my back pocket. I started walking towards Lance. "hey I think I might have gone here too early." He was wearing a bright pink crop top, with really cute black shorts and a chocker-necklace with a metal heart in the middle of it.  

"No, I know I'm late, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting, so do you want to go inside." I nodded and held the door open for me.  

I already wanted to leave. The place smelled sweaty and gross. Fuck, I have to do this, come on Keith. We sat down at the bar and Lance ordered us a round of drinks. "Oh, I brought my car, I don't think I'll drink tonight." 

Lance laughed, "I can get an Uber, come let's do this, don't leave me hanging." He picked up the shot and waited for me to pick mine up. Fuck it. I picked it and we rocked our heads back in unison. God, it fucking tasted gross but Lance ordered us another round. It was round after round after round. I didn't even want to get drunk this badly, but here I am. Now I'm the one fucking ordering shots." 

"L-listen, lance, listen. You're actually cool, and like you can't tell anyone that." 

"Shuush no Keith, sweetie,  _you_  are the one that's cool man." 

"Shut the fuck up and take the compliment." He giggled at me, fuck. I raised my finger, signaling for another round. 

"Damn if I have any more of these I swear, I'm not going be able to get up in the morning." Suddenly he gasped and grabbed my hand. "Come on Dance with me Keithy." 

"No, Lance. I don't fucking dance, it's not my thing." Lance laughed at me, as he was already dancing to the song, blaring on the speakers. Whatever song it was it made Lance dance and I'm not complaining about it. The way he moved his hips was fucking incredible. He ran his fingers through his hair and just fucking lost me in a trance. He moved closer to me, bodies literally fucking colliding like waves. I put my hands around his waist, holy shit sober Keith would fucking never do this. I can't believe this beautiful man is dancing for me, with me, and it's fucking hot. We break close contact for a second and I see some guy try putting his hands on Lance.  

"Hey what the fuck, do you think you're doing." I immediately grabbed Lance away from him and pulled him towards me.  

"Hey come on dude, share him." I could see him lick his lips. Lance nervously chuckled. I could tell he was not interested. He tried to grab Lance back and I suddenly slapped his arm away. I glared at him. What the fuck is wrong with me, I grabbed Lance's arm and ran out of the bar.  

"Keith, what the fuck." I didn't answer, I just kept running till I felt like I couldn't run anymore. 

"You think you could call that Uber now?" He laughed and pulled his phone out of his jacket.  

"Do you want me to make multiple stops?"  

"No just put in my address." I grabbed the phone and placed my address in. God, what the fuck am I thinking? Why am I inviting him into my apartment? 

- 

Fuck we arrived at my apartment and I fumbled with my keys to get the door open. He looked round. "It's exactly what I imagined."  

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? 

"Nothing, it's nice. He walked down the hall to the bedroom. "Oh, thank god you don't sleep on the floor." He kicked off his shoes and undid his pants. He fell onto my bed and, fell asleep. This guy, I swear to god. Fuck it, I decided to do the same and fall asleep next to him. 


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith drinks coffee with Lance in the morning after that night

I slowly started to open my eyes. I yawned and went to grab my phone, all of the sudden I see a text message from Shiro.   

[ **Old man** ] _how did the date go?_

I rolled my eyes. God my fucking head hurts so fucking much, how much did I drink last night. I don't remember a god damn thing. I can only make out bits and pieces. I place my phone back on the table and look around my room. Wait, Lance's shorts are on the floor. Wait, I pull the covers down slightly, and see Lance, sound asleep in my bed. Fuck. We didn't do anything? Did we? I check to see if we still have our underwear on. Okay, we both have them on. So that's a good sign. Fuck, why the fuck did we only go back to my place. Was it my decision or Lances? Just as I was getting up to make coffee I hear a yawn. Fuck.

"Good morning, princess? Leaving me so early." God dammit we didn't even do anything but he's making me feel guilty for leaving the bed. "Whatever do you want coffee or not." I grabbed my pants from the floor and put them on, quickly.

"Whatever do you want coffee or not." I grabbed my pants from the floor and put them on, quickly.

"Ugh, sure." he sat up in my bed and I rolled my eyes.  

I walked over to the kitchen, texting Shiro at the same time.  

[ **Outgoing** ] _It wasn't a date, and we got drunk, and ended up at my place. We didn't do anything; our boxers were still intact._  

[ **Old man** ] You _had a boy, almost in naked, in your bed, Keith. Doesn't that seem like it ended in a sort of date way?_

[ **Outgoing** ]  _We were only half naked because we just wanted to sleep._  

[ **Old man** ]  _Oh so you do remember some of it tell me everything now._   

[ **Outgoing** ] _Ugh you're such a pain. We drank and danced and we left._   

[ **Old man** ] _Keith Kogane, fucking danced with a boy._

[ **Outoing** ] _Oh fuck off, I was drunk._   

[ **Old man** ] _Not drunk enough apparently._   

I turned off my phone, slowly getting more pissed, I had no right to be pissed. Shiro was just playing his brotherly role. I finally turned on the coffee machine and I see Lance, walk out in one of my shirts. "What the fuck, is that one of my shirts?" He looked down at it and nervously laughed.  

"Yeah but I only had a crop top and shorts, didn't know if you wanted to see me like that so early in the morning." His hair was so messy, somehow messier than mine.  

"Oh, uh no, it's fine. You can wear it out, don't want you to freeze while going home." I looked down at the floor when I heard the coffee machine beeping. I quickly stumbled to get two mugs out for both of us. "What do you like with your coffee."  

"Honestly a bunch of milk and sugars, to the point you can't call it coffee at that point." I pour my coffee first because I just like to have it black, don't really mind. Coffee is Coffee. I pour his cup, eyeballing him and making sure, I'm making it right. By the time I was done with the milk and sugars, it kind of just looked light brown. I handed it to him and he took a small sip, then sipped more and more. "Can still taste the coffee." I scoffed at him.  

"Well, I would hope you could taste coffee, it's coffee. What you have, is milk flavored coffee." He glared at me and then rolled his eyes. We were sat down next to each other, at my breakfast bar. It was so awkward we really didn't know what to do or say. 

"Hey, Keith?" I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry if it seemed I was just trying to get back to your place. I had no intentions. I didn't expect us to get that drunk." 

"Hey, it's no problem at all. You're safe, so that's okay." Shit, what the fuck. Did I really just say that. He seemed to like that because he chuckled. I can't control my feelings around him. I barely know him and he slept in the same bed as me. Anyone I've mutually liked before in the past would hate me even more than before. Lance stared into his cup, as if he was going to tell me something, but didn't.  

We talked about shows we watch and other stuff and it felt really nice and natural. I never wanted to stop this feeling but, inside I knew I could never let him know that I felt this way. My head felt light and my leg started bouncing. I tried to calm myself by fidgeting with my fingers but it didn't work. I didn't like this feeling of letting myself get comfortable around someone. It was a mistake to let him stay over. It was a mistake to make Shiro convince me that I should go out. The compulsive thought to throw this mug across the room and cry was high. I suddenly hear Lance's voice. 

"Hey, buddy you okay? You've been staring at that cup for a while." He placed his hand on mine to comfort me and I felt so much calmer. His smile and his hand felt soft and warm. I want to hold him more. I want to feel like I'm calm, forever. Just once in my life, I'd like to not feel hurt but loved.  

What the fuck am I saying? Fucking get over yourself. I blinked at him and moved my hand away "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." I smiled back at him, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. 

- 

The clock was pushed 1:30 and we basically spent the whole morning talking about random things. Favorite animals, left or right handed, favorite food, and other random stuff. He left, and all I could think about was much my emotions are feeling like they're being mixed up in a blender, and I'm force feeding them down Lance's mouth, some weird metaphor like that or something. I opened up my phone and went to go text Shiro to say I'm sorry. 

[ **Outgoing** ] _Hey buttface I'm sorry I was acting like an angsty teenager earlier?_

[ **Old man** ] _So you're not going to apologize for calling me a buttface?_  

[ **Outgoing** ] _why though?_

[ **Old man** ] _fair enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like my fic leave some comments or Kudos~ Much appreciated!


	5. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes over to Lance's house. Shiro helps Keith out a bit and invites Lance to Keiths house.

"Holy fuck you guys did not!" I could practically hear Hunk screams through the telephone. I rolled my eyes.

  
"It's like I keep telling Shiro, we did nothing, except sleep in the same bed, with only our underwear on, while drunk." I could feel the face Hunk was making right now. "It's not like that, okay! We were both tired."

  
"Yeah no I get it, whenever I'm tired and drunk I like to sleep with only my underwear on, with a boy who got me drunk, but only as friends." Hunk and Shiro are such pains some times.

  
"Listen Hunk, I love you but fuck off."

  
"No as much as you love Lance." I rubbed my face, why am I friends with these people.

  
"Okay but I seriously have to go now, doing homework. Remind me to go back to the bar to get my car.”

  
"Dude, okay. I get it if you want to call up your new boyfriend and tell him how much you miss him I get it."

  
"He's not my boyfriend!" He giggled and hung up the phone. I fell back into my bed, covering my face with a pillow and screaming. I either wanted to feel every emotion for Lance or none at all. My mind kept telling me to do two different things. On one hand, it told me to just march my ass to Lance's house, and just kiss him in front of everyone, on the other hand it told me to ignore his texts and bury my feelings deep inside. I got out my sketch book and sketching, hopefully trying to block out the thoughts that were coming into my head. I just slowly started drawing Lance, and then couldn't stop. I also drew him in Shibari, fully naked other than the ropes. I quickly closed my sketchbook, hiding my blushing face. I couldn't believe I drew that. I threw it across the room and drowned myself in music, that always helps.

  
-

  
Fuck I had fallen asleep, what time was it? Holy shit how is it 2 o clock in the fucking morning. I scroll through my missed text messages.

  
[ **Lance** ] _I really want to return your shirt. Do you want me to come back or do you want to see me?_

  
Hopefully, it’s not too late to respond.

  
[ **Outgoing** ] _if it’s no trouble, I can come over there._

_-_

I walked on to his front porch steps of Lance’s house and rang the doorbell. I could hear him from outside, why the fuck is he so loud all the time. Lance doesn’t open the door though. I’m guessing it’s his mom by the way she’s looking me up and down. Was she judging my piercings? Fuck this was a mistake.

  
“Hello miss, I’m here to see Lance?” She slams the door on me. That was unexpected. I knew I should if taken out all my piercings, god dammit Keith. I hear shouting and then Lance opens the door.

  
“I’m so sorry about that, would you like to come in?” I looked at him strangely and then nod my head. “Keith this is, my mom.” He put air quotes around mom. “Your shirt is upstairs in my room, come on.” I follow him up the stairs and into his room. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as messy as my room was. It was full of soccer trophies and medals. “I know you’re only here for your shirt but, you can stay longer if you want.”

  
“If it’s no trouble, sure.” His face lit up and immediately.

  
“You want to play video games? I’ve got a few we can play or we can do something else.” I shrugged my shoulders, I’m fine with anything. “Video games it is!” He quickly turned on his tv and video game console. “I don’t have a lot of two player games, but we’ll have to make do. Please don’t pay attention to my dating simulator games.”

  
“Oh really? Why can’t we play those games?” Obviously teasing him, his face goes bright red. “I want to see how you swoon the ladies.” His face goes a brighter red.

  
“It’s nothing really can we please choose something else.” I grabbed the controller from out his hand and started scrolling towards more games. “Keith no wait please don’t do that!” In an attempt to grab the controller, he fell on top of me. Lance, basically straddling me, looked into my eyes for second before climbing off and coughing. “So, that happened.” He scratched the back of his neck. I was speechless. Holy shit did that just fucking happen to me. I cover my face and coughed. We were both really awkward it happened.

  
“Oh no, it’s cool, sorry I’ll give you back your controller.” I slid it over to him and he grabbed it. We started playing a shooting game because Lance claimed he was a ‘sharp shooter.’

  
-

  
"Dude I scored more points than you, mister sharp shooter."

  
"No fair, come on let's play another round."

  
"Just admit I'm better than you at the game."

  
"I would die than admit that." We burst into laughing and fell back on to his bed. Everything in that moment felt natural and warm. We accidentally touched hands but didn't move them.

  
"Why do you still live with your mom?"

  
"Mostly because of rents expensive. Why don't you live with your family?"

  
"Oh, my mom died, and my dad was really never there for me."

  
"Keith, I am so sorry."

  
"No, I'm contempt with it. I had Shiro growing up. He wasn't my biological brother, but it sure felt like it, by the way, we both cared for each other. He taught me how to defend myself." Lance smiled and me and rubbed his thumb on my hand, almost holding it. We both turned and faced each other.

  
"So, did it hurt getting your piercings?"

  
I giggled at him. "Honestly no, it hurt when I got my tattoos though."

  
"Wait you have tattoos? Why haven't I seen any?"

  
"They're just well hidden, that's all. I also only have four, so it's not that much."

  
"Show me, them! I love seeing tattoos, I think they're awesome." I roll my eyes and get up.

  
"I have this one on the back of my neck which is just two dots." I rolled up the bottom of my pants, revealing a black band. "I've got this one, and..." I lifted up my shirt, to reveal a small heart on my hip bone. "… I got this done when I was fifteen, my friend did it with a stick and poke."

  
"Well, where's the other one."

  
"The other one is on the back of my thigh. Kind of hard to show people."

  
"I still think they're all really cool, Keith." He lights up and I lay back down on the bed. We sit in silence for a moment. Lance mutters, "Can I tell you something?" This usually is a bad thing, and I don't know what to do. I nod my head in response but on the inside, I'm freaking out. "It's stupid, but I actually care about you, and it's a feeling I haven't felt in a while." I look at him, knowing that the feelings were mutual. "Wait, you're probably weirded out by me saying that, I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to do at the moment. I got up, grabbed Lance's face. Kissed him, and then walked out, like nothing happened. I couldn't believe what I had done. I didn't look back because I knew that his face was in shock. I was almost out the door when I hear Lance running down his stairs, and caught up with me. "Please Keith, talk to me. Why did you walk away from me?" This was so surreal.

  
"I'm sorry, I just can't express emotions, and I don't know how to feel most of the time." He grabbed my hand. "Lance, I'm sorry but I just can't do this." I yank his hand out of mine and walk away to my apartment.

  
-

  
For five days now, I haven't gotten out of bed. I've missed school. I haven't messaged anyone back. Shiro has been nonstop calling me to ask if I'm okay. I leave it to go to voice mail each time. I then hear a knock on my door, I don't get up to answer it. I then see the door handle opening. Oh fuck, I'm being robbed. I quickly got out of bed to see who's breaking in. "Keith, it's Shiro. I'm worried about you." Holy fuck.

  
I run over to him and give him a hug. "Shiro, I've missed you so much." He pushes me away, he looks stern and a little bit angry.

  
"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I thought you were dead! Seriously Keith what has gotten into you?" I look down at the floor, I didn't want to sound pathetic because the reason I haven't been doing anything because I kissed a boy when he confessed he liked me.

  
"It's just stuff..." He looks at me, even more unimpressed.

  
"Listen, Keith, I know you. It's not just stuff something is seriously bothering you." I tell him what happened, his facial expression gets less and less serious. "Holy shit Keith you kissed a boy? Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

  
"It wasn't, trust me! But it was the only kiss that mattered to me."

  
"You're way deeper into this crush thing then I thought you were okay, give me your phone." I hesitantly give him my phone, and he starts scrolling through something. He then puts his phone up to his ear. "Hello, Yes. Keith would like to have you over." Was he setting me up for a playdate? How old does he think I am. "Come in about an hour. Lovely, thanks, bye" He ends the phone call. Before I can say anything, he calls another number. Is he fucking ordering pizza, fucking hell. He gives the phone back to me. "You'll have pizza, the boy you like, and wine.  
"I'm sorry but I don't have wine?" He shakes his head, and like magic, he pulls a wine bottle out. "I'm not even going to ask any more questions.” Shiro leads me toward the bathroom.

  
“Brush your hair and brush your teeth. Also, go get changed, you look like a mess. Wheres, that cologne I got you?” I rolled my eyes, god fucking dammit.

  
-

  
Pizza came right before Lance, which is perfect timing. I don’t know how Shiro does it. Shiro invites Lance in, and I just can’t look at Lance in the eyes. “Listen, Keith. I’m so-“ Shiro quickly shushes him and steers him over to the wine. “Okay, I guess wine is good. Lance pours himself a glass and then pours two more for Shiro and me. Shiro declines it and slowly walks towards the door. I look wide eyed at him. He winks and then walks out. God fucking dammit Shiro.  
Lance hands me the glass and I take it.

“Thanks for coming, Lance. I’m sorry what happened at your house, it was a mistake, I shouldn’t have acted like that.” He shrugs his shoulders.

  
“It doesn’t matter, come on drink up." I didn't even care if I get drunk at this point. I think Lance is thinking the same thing as well. 


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes over for some wine, pizza, and movies. They end up doing a little bit more than expected, to just talk it out.

We only had one glass of wine. We defiantly weren’t drunk, maybe a little tipsy. We talked about feelings for each other. We were so content, having each other and being close. Shiro even told me movies if it gets too awkward, but so far, it’s going well. I’m so surprised at myself, I promised I wouldn’t talk to Lance but here we are. He looked so beautiful. It really looked like he tried to look nice today. His pastel get-up consisted of his black collar, with the heart, a baby blue shirt with the moon phases in black, and gray ripped jeans. Still keeping up with the soft pastel aesthetic. He was so fucking cute. 

“It was really nice for you or- eh Shiro to invite me over. I was hoping you were on the other line when he called, but I’m glad he did.” He crossed his legs and smiled. “So, does he dye his hair? What’s with the white in his hair?” 

“His girlfriend that’s oddly from England, have no idea how they met, it’s fucking weird, dyes her hair white as well. So, she decided to do it for him as well, but he wasn’t really committed to it, and only did a bit.” 

“Shiro's girlfriend sounds a lot like the girl we had over while studying abroad, maybe like a few years back, I was about 13 or 14 at the time.” He looked at me squinting his eyes. “Was her name Allura, by any chance?” 

“You have to fucking joking?” Lance laughs at me and squeezes my hand. I look fucking shocked, in what world would this happen. Fucking crazy. 

“Shut up I don’t want to think about them when I’m with you.” He gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush, looking down. “Fuck I’m sorry, that wasn’t cool.” 

“No, it’s fine, I like your kisses, they’re sweet.” The fuck am I saying? Damn I’m actually pretty cool. “You should kiss me more.”  He gave me sweet little kisses on the cheek and face and it was so lovely. “I really do like you Lance, like a lot.” He smiles while he kisses me. Suddenly, he kisses my neck and I shudder. “Hey woah, what the fuck?” 

“What’s wrong? Can I not give you kisses there or something?” 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just; god this is embarrassing. Well, it’s just that I like giving neck kisses.” 

He sat down and tilted his neck to the side. “Then give me kisses on the neck.” 

I hesitantly moved closer. “Are you sure.” He nods his head and I lean in closer to his neck, I wrap my arms around his waist, and he wraps his arms around my neck. I start slowly with light pecks. I decide maybe I can bite his neck, so I do. He squeaks in response. Holy fuck. I bite down more, and he starts squirming in response. This is so fucking nice. I start sucking on his neck. I let go and I see little red dots in a circle. His breathing is in pants at the moment as I look at the love bite. I go after his neck again and cover him with hickeys. I could hear him panting more and more. I stand away and look at his neck. Mine. I was showing he was mine, and it was hot. I lean towards his face, our lips locking immediately. Fuck, this was insane. What am I doing right now? It didn’t matter.  “Can I?” I grab the bottom of his shirt, signaling him if I could lift it up. He nods, yes and I take it off, over his head. 

I start feeling his body, scratching at his back. I could feel his back arching even more. “K-Keith!” I heard him moan from under his breath. I bite down harder and he yelps and then shudders. “That fucking hurt like hell!” I look at him and start kissing at his ‘wound’. 

“You feeling better Lancey Lance?” 

“Fucking great, Keithy.” He winks at me and then stops. I look at him, a bit worried. 

"Lance, are you okay? What’s up?” He looks at me and then holds my face. 

“Please don’t hate me, but can we stop, like I want to keep kissing you giving you cuddles, but I just don’t feel like we’re ready yet. We’ve only just confessed our feelings for each other.” I see him start to cry, he’s a bit anxious and I go grab his shirt from the ground and help him put it back on. 

“Hey, it’s fine, I don’t really care. I love being here with you, and that’s all that matters.”  He wipes his tears with my shirt. "Hey! Don't wipe your tears on my shirt." 

"Can't help it, your shirt's so soft." He basically wipes his face on my shirt, so I squish his face.

"Stop that, I will kick you off this couch."

"I believe that, but I don't think you will?

"Oh, really? Why's that, hmm?"

"Because you love me too much." He coos at me, and I start laughing at him.

"Come here, you big dummy." We lie down on the couch, cuddling each other, Lance as the smaller spoon. "Come on let's watch a movie together. Shiro suggested a bunch of movies to watch."

"Ugh, let's just fall asleep together." He pretended to fake snore.

"Come on Lance, we have to. Don't you want to stay up and watch scary movies? It’s okay if you get scared, I can basically, protect you. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he immediately woke up. 

"I'm only doing this because you convinced me with a kiss." I rolled my eyes and put on a scary movie.

-

The credits rolled, and our position changed. We were sat up, huddled next to each other. Almost shaking. "That wasn't even scary," Lance mumbled.

"Pssh- yeah no that wasn't scary at all, but you know if it was, hypothetically speaking if it was scary, would you like to cuddle n my bed and whisper cute things in each other's ears till we sleep?" 

"Fucking yes please." We ran to my bed, holding hands; being quick to get inside the covers to hide from the monsters. "So, do you have to wash your piercings?"

"Only on the occasion, I don't wash them all the time, but most of the time. Why? Are you thinking of finally getting one?"

"Well, once my fear of needles goes away, maybe. Would a piercing match my aesthetic, anyway?"

"I think you'd fucking look cute with a septum." I get close to his face and kiss his lips, softly. 

"Babe, not to kill the mood but can we at least take our pants off?" 

"I don't think you need to ask, just fucking take them off?" 

"I mean, I was already going to but I didn't know if you thought it was awkward that we're going to be in our undies together, again."

I took my jeans off in response as well. "Lance, I just gave you a thousand hickeys, I'm sure you're fine." He cuddled in closer to me and put his cold legs up against mine. "I didn't sign up for your cold ass legs." 

He giggles at me. "No take backs, you're so warm, I don't know how the fuck you do it." 

"Maybe it's because I'm so hot." I can hear him groan. 

"Shut the fuck up, let's sleep."

-

"Rise and Shine mother fuckers. How was last night? I'm guessing it was good because you guys are in bed together." I slowly started to wake up and I see Shiro, standing by my door. I'm looking dazed and confused, Lance, of course, is still asleep. 

"Shiro, what the fuck? Why are you inside my house, in the morning? What time is it?" 

"One, I'm basically your older brother, I can do what I want. Two, I want to get you and your boyfriend coffee. Three, it's almost 9:45. Get your asses up." I see Lance, hazed, and sat up, as he sits up the blanket falls and you can see the enormous amounts of hickeys on his neck.  He seems to have forgotten but Shiro fucking notices them right away. "You want to go buy you cover makeup before you leave?" I start blushing, and so does Lance, now that he's remembered what his neck looks like.

 "Ugh, can we just like stay inside, and hide away forever?" 

"No Lance, come on, we're going to walk there. Keith, get your boyfriend up, let’s start moving. I'm not going to ask again. I'll be waiting for you guys in the living room, I'm going to clean up the room."

Shiro walked out of the room and into the living room. Lance looked at me and smiled. "Did Shiro call me, your boyfriend?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, he kind of did."

"Did you talk about me to him, at all?" 

"Sometimes. He was one the first people I told that I liked you."

"You're such a fucking dork, Keith." He rustled my hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" I combed my hair back in place with my fingers. 

"Did you really just fix your hair? Keith, are you aware that your hair choice is a mullet?"

"Yeah but I pull it off! It makes me look cool."

"It does make you look cute."

"Are you saying I wouldn’t be cute with my mullet? Should I just shave it all off?"

"Keith, shut up, come on before Shiro comes back and yells at us again. He bent over and picked up one of my shirts that I never wear because it's always too big for me. He takes off his own shirt and replaces it with mine. It fits him perfectly, curse him for being taller. I also give him one of my hoodies, to at least hide some parts of his neck.

-

"Shiro, you really didn't have to buy us coffee. I have some at my house."

"yeah but, I'm not going to let you drink that type of coffee."

"What's wrong with my coffee?"

"Instant coffee is the worst thing, doesn’t taste nice at all."

"There's virtually no difference between the two?" Lance kind of stood back and laughed at us. 

Shiro facepalmed. "Just enjoy the coffee, please." 

We both told Shiro, 'Thank You' at the same time.

"Oh, shit I forgot to tell you, I need to head on the train back to my place. Tell everyone I said hi for me!"

I panicked a little bit. "Shiro you're leaving so soon? Why?" 

"I only came down here to check on you, don't worry I'm still there for you to text and call." He gives me a big hug, and I swear I start crying. I always miss Shiro when he leaves, I don't understand why he has to live so far away. Shiro shook Lance’s hand and went toward the train station. As I’m watching him leave, Lance pipes up. 

“Is Shiro a fucking cryptid or something?” 

“Lance, what the fuck?”

“I’m being serious! I’ve only seen him twice and it was a short amount of time!” 

“Shiro is actually a ghost, it now explains the white hair.”

“I fucking knew it!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is on September 23rd and I swear the chapter I post on that day will be actually smutty, I promise.


	7. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!!!! Lance takes Keith on a date to a concert, they go to Keith's house afterward. Things escalate right when they walk in.

Okay, Keith, this is your first official date with Lance, well if you don't count us going to the bar together. It's been more than a few weeks since we first met, but I'm just so nervous. The time was 5:30, time to start moving before Lance gets here. I don't know if I'm supposed to dress up. I haven't been on a proper date in such a long time, this is going to suck. What if I fuck it up. Well, we did cuddle each other, but we were tipsy. We're not planning to drink. I'm so awkward when I'm sober. Okay, pull yourself together. This won't be bad at all. It'll be fine, I hope. 

He told me that we're going to a live music concert. It was a small local band, so admission was basically three dollars. It's always nice to support the community. Wait fuck what type of band is it? What genre do they play? Lance never told me. Now I seriously don't know what to wear. Well, the weather is going to be more on the hot side today. Ripped black shorts that I probably got from an emo store. Are sleeveless hoodies cool?  It's just plain black but it looks nice with my shorts, so, fuck it. I changed all my piercings, so they looked edgier. Okay, so I can look cooler and edgier. Lance just messaged me and my heart jumped out of my chest. 

[ **Lancey Lance** ]  _Hey you, dork. I'm outside your apartment. Let’s go._

I grabbed my wallet then I rushed towards then I opened the door. I see Lance smiling really wide. He was wearing a flower crown, a white shirt, and baby blue shorts, he also had a backpack on which I’m guessing had snacks and a blanket by the way it looked. "Well took you long enough." I rolled my eyes as he took my hand and started taking me to the venue. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you how gorgeous you look. Did you change your piercings?"

"Ha-Ha! Thanks, I literally got changed 10 minutes before you got to my house. Actually, I did, got to keep up with the punk kids and stay hip and cool."

"R-ight? Okay well anyways I've ordered a cab for us to take us the venue, so we better hurry the fuck up and go down the stairs."

-

When we arrive at the venue, and the genre is just alternative indie music. It was perfect for a small park. They didn’t play too loud but not too soft. Lance pulled out a blanket from his bag and set it on the floor. He signaled for me to sit down with him. As I was just about to sit he pulled me down. “You do realize, I was going to sit down with you.” 

“Yeah but I like to pull you down to the ground Keith.” He cuddled close to me and rested his head on my shoulder. As the music booms around us. It feels like it’s only the two of us in this very moment. I couldn’t be happier. I love being with Lance and spending time with him. The music was so soft, they were singing about something random, that I didn’t really understand. The band interests Lance, and that’s all that matters. I might have to show him some of my music sometime as well. 

“Keith?” I look up at him, staring into his deep blue eyes. 

“Do you ever wish to go into space sometimes? I always love looking up at the sky.” 

“Only if I’m with you.” I give a quick smile and then turn back to the band. “I think I would get lonely in space all by myself.” He holds me closer and squeezes me. 

“Good because I don’t want to leave you.” My eyes widen, my body is stiff when he says that. “Keith, please don’t leave me as well?” I kissed his forehead and nodded. 

The band started playing slow songs, and Lance was so eager to dance with me. He jumped up and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up. 

“Keith please come on! We’re in the back of the venue. It’s not like we’re at the very front!”

“Fine I’ll dance with you, but I’m leading.” I got up and put my arm around his waist, he put his arms around my neck. It really was just side-stepping back and forth but Lance seemed to enjoy it. It was actually really nice to have him here in my arms. I nestled my head into his neck, kissing it as I did. It then slowly turned into biting, and then sucking on it, leaving more marks than last time. 

“Holy fuck!” He starts shuddering and his breathing gets more intense. I stop biting, and he looks a bit disappointed that I stopped. 

“Come on you loser, let’s just enjoy the show.” He rolled his eyes and sat down with me, and we cuddled on the blanket. 

-

It was nearing the end, they’re doing a big final. Fireworks shot into the sky and it was so beautiful watching the fireworks with Lance. “I’m really glad we came here together.” He nods his head in response. “Although, afterward, are we heading back to mine or yours?” He looked confused and then suddenly realized what I meant. 

“Depends, do you want to get caught, or do you want to have no one interrupting us?” He stuck his tongue out, only a little bit. 

“Right. My place it is. I forget you live with your parents. Besides, I think I looked a bit too intimidating for her standards. "We got up, packed our belongings, headed out as we held hands. Lance called a cab on his phone. It should be arriving in fifteen minutes. We sit down at the curb and watch the cars pass by. “You know we could have just used my car? I don’t know why we’re going in a cab.” 

Lance sighed. “So, then I don’t distract you in the road by giving you kisses.” He places his lips on mine and places a soft kiss. 

-

The cab ride was pretty normal, the cab driver kept asking us questions and it was kind of weird but when we finally arrived at my apartment. We could barely wait to get inside. I fumble with the keys and we are quick to go inside. I quickly shut the door as I do Lance grabs a hold of me and starts kissing me. “Somebodies eager,” I said in between the kisses. When we kissed it was romantic yet sloppy, which said a lot about us. I wonder if Lance was thinking the same thing as me. 

He laughs to himself. “Sorry you’re just so irresistible, can’t help it.”

We slowly found ourselves walking into the bedroom as the kiss intensified. I put my hand up in his shirt and removed it. I loved looking at his body. I liked how beautiful his hips were slightly more curved his hips were. I wanted to touch him so much more. I pushed him slightly on the bed. I trailed my kisses down his body, his head tilting back as I neared his bottom torso. “Can I?” I pointed at his pants button and he nodded, ‘yes’ in response. I undid his button and slid his shorts down. Even his underwear was pastel. Fuck this boy was going to be the death of me. I slid his underwear down as well and threw it with shorts. His shaft grew from excitement, and it was fucking hot to see him on my bed like this. His body responded as if it was going to melt if I didn't start doing anything more. I kissed his erection and swirled my tongue around the base. Lances breathing grew heavier and his back arched more. I wrapped my lips at the tip and bobbed my head slowly, trying to maintain eye contact. Lance started moaning pretty loud and grabbed the bed sheets. If he keeps this up I’m going to get noise complaints. I let go of his dick from my mouth and looked in my bedside table to see if I had any type of restraints. I somehow found a ball mouth gag. I don’t remember buying this at all but fuck it. 

“Keith, what the fuck is that?” 

“You’re too loud, come here.” He crawled to where I was and waited patiently. I placed the gag in his mouth and button it up in the back, making sure it's not too tight or loose. “Is that okay baby.” He nods in response. “Good boy. Now turn around and place your head on the pillows.” He does it without hesitation, his head down on the pillows, facing the headboard, I lift his ass in the air. I’m hoping there's lube and a condom in my bedside table because of the ball gag. I seriously don’t remember buying any of this stuff but it’s somehow there. 

I crawl back on the bed and coat my fingers with a good amount of lube. I wipe off the excess on his hole and press a finger in. I can hear his moans muffled by the gag. I start to move in and out, slowly fitting the second one in. I give his ass a quick slap, and he jolts a bit in response. I lean into his ear. “You’re doing so amazing baby. You’re such a good boy.” I scissor the fingers and gently tried pushing in a third finger in.  I pumped them in and out, trying to stretch Lance as best I could. I could feel Lance's breathing going calmer, slowly breathing in and out. I pulled out my fingers and wiped it on the bed. 

I open the condom wrapper, stroking my length as I do. I coat it in lube and press myself against Lance’s hole. I slowly started entering him. His hands grabbed the bed sheets more intensely. I unbuttoned his gag, wanting to hear him moan my name. I slowly started entering him, trying to just go slow. His ass felt so warm; I could feel Lance tense up a little, which wasn't helping. I gave him some time to adjust to me being inside him he nodded and I started moving. Slamming in and out and hearing Lance moan like a porn star. “Keith! Touch me please!” 

I grabbed ahold of Lance’s cock and started pumping and I slammed in and out of him. “You like that baby?” He nodded, moaning my name. I picked up the speed and started fucking him in quick thrusts. At this point, I couldn’t care less if the neighbors heard us. I leaned into his ear and whispered, “You feel so fucking good.” I started biting and sucking on his shoulder blade. Evey time I I felt myself brush against Lance's prostate, Lance would moan louder. I could feel sweat drip down my face as it got more intense.

I gave his ass a quick hard slap, making sure it was left bright red. “Keith! I’m so close.” I started fucking him in faster paces. I could feel his legs shaking and I could see his back arching. With a shout of my name and a final stroke, he came all over my bed. I rode out my orgasm getting sloppier and then going slower and pulling out. 

I unrolled the condom, tied it and quickly went to go throw it away in the trash. I came back and Lance was lying under the covers. I walked over and crawled into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We were both a sweaty sticky mess. 

“Keith, holy fuck, you’re going to have me not walking in the morning. My legs are still shaking.” 

"I just hope I didn't hurt you at all."

"No, you're fine. My shoulders hurt and my ass hurts, mostly."

"God, you're such a dork, even when you're like this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! I am finally 18 so I decided to bless you all with this. Fuck honestly I don't know how to write smut so hopefully, it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm really sorry if you saw any mistakes! I have an automatic spell and grammar checker so I only fix the mistakes that the checker sees :^0


End file.
